1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a partition structure for a vehicle wherein a partition panel is provided between a passenger compartment and a cargo compartment for opening and closing the passenger compartment with respect to the cargo compartment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A so-called pick-up type vehicle contains a passenger compartment and a cargo compartment as an open space provided behind the passenger compartment. A partition panel separates the passenger compartment from the cargo compartment when the panel is closed. When the partition panel is turned down to open the passenger compartment to the cargo compartment, it is possible to carry longer cargo such as a surfboard.
The partition panel extends in a widthwise direction of the vehicle and is provided on a floor between the passenger compartment and the cargo compartment. Bottom parts of the panel are supported on the floor by hinges, so that the panel pivots from a vertically up-right position to a turned-down position in the passenger compartment. When the partition panel is moved downwardly toward the bottom of the passenger compartment, the passenger compartment is open to the cargo compartment. When the partition panel is raised up, the cargo compartment and the passenger compartment are partitioned, whereby the passenger compartment is closed. Moreover, a lock device composed of a striker and a latch is used for the partition structure. The striker is provided on the partition panel at an upper center part, and a latch is provided on a vehicle body. By engaging the striker with the latch the partition panel is maintained in a closed position.
As mentioned above, a vehicle having the partition panel is convenient and useful since two way use is possible.
However, when an impact load is suddenly applied from the front of the vehicle by collision or the like when the partition panel is closed, cargo carried in the cargo compartment is moved in the front direction by an inertial force. In such case, the cargo may apply an impact load to the partition panel to deform the partition panel, so that the panel is depressed or pushed into the passenger compartment side.
As a countermeasure, it has been considered to increase the rigidity of the partition panel, lock mechanism and hinge mechanism. For this purpose, the thickness of the constituent plate members is increased or the members are reinforced. By this measure, the weight of the partition panel is increased, so that the operational efficiency of the panel is decreased and the total weight of the vehicle is increased. Moreover, the cost for manufacturing such vehicle with the improved rigidity will be increased.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a partition structure for a vehicle having an improved safety wherein a partition panel is not easily protruded into a passenger compartment without increasing the weight of the partition panel or without increasing the manufacturing cost, even by the application of an impact load which may be applied by cargo, and a lock mechanism and hinge mechanisms are prevented from being deformed because the impact load is dispersedly transmitted to the entire body of the vehicle thereof, or the partition panel is not easily protruded into the passenger compartment even by the application of an excessively large impact load by the deformation of a less rigid part provided on the partition panel for effectively absorbing the impact energy.
The above object of the present invention is attained by a partition structure for a vehicle having an opening provided between a passenger compartment and a cargo compartment provided behind the passenger compartment, and a floor extending from the passenger compartment to the cargo compartment, comprising a partition panel in a rectangular shape extending in a widthwise direction of the vehicle for opening and do-sing the opening, a pair of hinge mechanisms provided fir connecting lower corners of the partition panel with the floor, the hinge mechanisms supporting the partition panel so as to open and close the opening by raising the partition panel to provide a closed state and by lowering the partition panel to provide an open state and a lock mechanism for supporting the partition panel in the closed state by engagement of an upper part of the partition panel with a vehicle body member, the partition panel having a low rigidity energy absorption part provided at a lower center part of the partition panel.
Another object of the present invention to provide a partition structure for a vehicle wherein an energy absorption part is easily prepared at the center of a partition panel.
The above object of the present invention is attained by the partition structure, wherein the partition panel comprises an outer panel approximately in a rectangular shape filling into the opening, and a lower inner panel extending along a lower edge of the outer panel by being welded to the outer panel, a center part of the lower inner panel with respect to a widthwise direction of the vehicle being omitted from welding.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a partition structure of a vehicle wherein the rigidity of the partition panel is further increased without increasing the weight thereof and an excessively large impact load applied to the partition panel is effectively absorbed by the deformation of the partition panel.
The above object of the present invention is attained by the partition structure, wherein the lower inner panel and the outer panel provide a configuration having a hollow cross section and extending in a widthwise direction.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a partition structure of a vehicle wherein a partition panel has an improved rigidity without weight increase, an impact load applied to the partition panel can be dispersedly transmitted to an entire body of the vehicle by way of hinge mechanisms and a lock mechanism, and an excessively large impact load applied to the partition panel is effectively absorbed by the deformation of the partition panel.
The above object of the present invention is attained by the partition structure, wherein the partition panel comprises an outer panel approximately in a rectangular shape fitting into the opening, an upper inner panel being connected to an upper edge of the outer panel, the upper inner panel and the outer panel providing a configuration having a hollow cross section and extending in a widthwise direction, a lower inner panel welded the a lower edge of the outer panel to provide a configuration having a hollow cross section and extending in a widthwise direction, the lower inner panel having an unwelded center part, a pair of side inner panels extending along lateral sides of the outer panel lower ends of the side inner panels being connected to the lower inner panel, upper ends of the side inner panels being connected to the upper inner panel, and a center inner panel vertically provided at a center of the outer panel, and an upper end and a lower end of the center inner panel being respectively connected to the upper inner panel and the lower inner panel.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a partition structure wherein an impact load applied to the partition panel is effectively transmitted to the floor.
The above object of the present invention is attained by the partition structure, wherein both ends of the lower inner panel are respectively connected to the hinge mechanisms.
A still father object of the present invention is to provide a partition structure wherein an impact load applied to the partition panel by cargo in the cargo compartment in the case of frontal collision, is dispersedly transmitted to a floor via hinge mechanisms, and to the vehicle body members via a lock mechanism, and an excessively large impact load applied to the partition panel in accordance with the forward movement of the partition panel causes a less rigid plate pin supporting part to deform by the transmission of load via a hinge bracket and a hinge pin, impact energy is absorbed by torsional deformation, whereby the intrusion of the partition panel into the passenger compartment is prevented.
The above object of the present invention is attained by a partition structure for a vehicle having an opening provided between a passenger compartment and a cargo compartment provided behind the passenger compartment, and a floor extending from the passenger compartment to the cargo compartment, comprising a partition panel in a rectangular shape extending in a widthwise direction of the vehicle for opening and closing the opening, a pair of hinge mechanisms provided for connecting lower corners of the partition panel with the floor, the hinge mechanisms supporting the partition panel so as to open and close the opening by raising the partition panel to provide a closed state and by lowering the partition panel to provide an open state, and a lock mechanism for supporting the partition panel in the closed state by engagement of an upper part of the partition panel with a vehicle body member, each of the hinge mechanisms comprising a hinge plate having a base plate connected to the floor and a plate pin supporting part raised approximately vertically from the base plate and extending in a lengthwise direction of the vehicle, a hinge bracket having a mounting part connected to the partition panel and a bracket pin supporting part extending from the mounting part and opposing the plate pin supporting part, and a hinge pin extending in a widthwise direction of the vehicle and rotatably connecting the bracket pin supporting part with the plate pin supporting part.
A still farther object of the present invention is to provide a partition structure wherein an impact energy applied to the hinge bracket is effectively transmitted to the plate pin supporting part and the plate pin supporting part absorbs impact energy by torsional distortion.
The above object of the present invention is attained by the partition structure, wherein the plate pin supporting part of the base plate comprises a first pin receiving hole therein, the bracket pin supporting part of the hinge bracket comprising a second pin receiving hole having a diameter smaller than that of the first pin receiving hole, the hinge pin successively having a head with a diameter larger than the first pin receiving hole, a step fitting into the first pin receiving hole so as to rotate therein and a screw part connected to the second pin receiving hole, the head, the step and the screw part being integral with each other, the plate pin supporting part being supported between the head and the bracket pin supporting part, the screw part being connected to the bracket pin supporting part by being inserted into the second pin receiving hole.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a partition structure wherein an excessively large impact load applied to the partition panel is effectively absorbed by the bending deformation of the partition panel, and hence by the torsional deformation of the plate pin supporting part by the transmission of load via the hinge bracket and the hinge pin.
The above object of the present invention is attained by the partition structure, wherein the partition panel comprises a low rigidity energy absorption part at a lower center part.
A still farther object of the present invention is to provide a partition structure which is rigid without the weight increase wherein an impact load applied to the partition panel is dispersedly transmitted to the entire vehicle body via the hinge mechanism and the lock mechanism, and an excessively large impact load applied to the partition panel is absorbed by the deformation of the partition panel, and hence by the torsional deformation of the plate pin supporting part by the transmission of load via the hinge bracket and the hinge pin.
The above object of the present invention is attained by the partition structure, wherein the partition panel comprises an outer panel approximately in a rectangular shape for opening and closing the opening, an upper inner panel connected to an upper edge of the outer pane, a lower inner panel welded to an lower end of the outer panel providing a configuration having a hollow cross section and extending in a widthwise direction, the lower inner panel having an unwelded center part a pair of side inner panels extending along lateral sides of the outer panel, lower ends of the side inner panels being connected to the lower inner panel, upper ends of the side inner panels being connected to the upper inner panel, and a center inner panel vertically provided at a center of the outer panel, and an upper end and a lower end of the center inner panel being respectively connected to the upper inner panel and the lower inner panel.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a partition structure wherein a partition panel has an improved rigidity, an impact load applied to the partition panel by cargo in a cargo compartment is dispersedly transmitted to a floor via hinge mechanisms, and to vehicle body members via a lock mechanism, and an excessively large impact load, which may be applied to the partition panel, is eased by being absorbed by the deformation of a striker bracket and an outer panel, so that the intrusion of the partition panel into a passenger compartment is prevented.
The above object of the present invention is attained by a partition structure or a vehicle having an opening provided between a passenger compartment and a cargo compartment provided behind the passenger compartment, and a floor extending from the passenger compartment to the cargo compartment, comprising a partition panel in a rectangular shape extending in a widthwise direction of the vehicle for opening and closing the opening, the partition panel having an outer panel approximately in a rectangular shape fitting into the opening, a paw of hinge mechanisms provided for connecting lower corners of the partition panel with the floor, the hinge mechanisms supporting the partition panel so as to open and close the opening by raising the partition panel to provide a closed stare and by lowering the partition panel to provide an open state, a lock mechanism for supporting the partition panel in the closed state by engagement of an upper part of the partition panel with a vehicle body member, the lock mechanism comprising an outer panel striker installation part extending from an upper end of the outer panel in a front direction, a striker bracket connected to the outer panel, the striker bracket having a base part, a font surface extending from an upper end of the base part with the rising inclination in a forward direction, a bracket striker installation part extending from the upper end of the front surface by being bent in a backward direction, the outer panel striker installation part being superimposed on the striker bracket striker installation part, a striker supported by both the outer panel striker installation part and the striker bracket striker installation part, and a latch being engage able with the striker.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a partition structure wherein a partition panel has an improved rigidity at the upper part thereof over a vehicle width direction, the supporting rigidity of the striker contained in the lock mechanism is maintained, and an excessively large impact energy applied to the partition panel is effectively absorbed by the deformation of the striker bracket, outer panel and upper inner panels.
The above object of the present invention is attained by the partition structure, wherein the partition panel comprises an upper inner panel, the upper inner panel being welded to an upper edge of the outer panel to provide a configuration having a hollow cross section and extending in a widthwise direction, the outer panel and the base part of the striker bracket being connected with each other via the upper inner panel.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a partition structure wherein a structure contained in a lock mechanism is rigidly installed, an impact load is dispersedly transmitted to a floor via binge mechanisms, and to the vehicle body members via the lock mechanism, and an excessively large impact load applied to the partition panel is eased by being absorbed by the deformation of a striker bracket, striker reinforcing member and outer panel, so that the intrusion of the partition panel into a passenger compartment is prevented.
The above object of the present invention is attained by a partition structure for a vehicle having an opening provided between a passenger compartment and a cargo compartment provided behind the passenger compartment, and a floor extending from the passenger compartment to the cargo compartment, comprising a partition panel in a rectangular shape extending in a widthwise direction of the vehicle for opening and closing the opening, the partition panel having an outer panel approximately in a rectangular shape fitting into the opening, a pair of hinge mechanisms provided for connecting lower corners of the partition panel with the floor, the hinge mechanisms supporting the partition panel so as to open and close the opening by raising the partition panel to provide a closed state and by lowering the partition panel to provide an open state, a lock mechanism for supporting the partition panel in the closed state by engagement of an upper part of the partition panel with a vehicle body member, the lock mechanism comprising a striker reinforcing member having a reinforce base part connected to the outer panel and a reinforce member striker installation part extending from an upper end of the reinforce base part in a font direction, a striker bracket connected to the outer panel, the striker bracket having a base part, a front surface extending from an upper end of the base part with the rising inclination in a forward direction, and a bracket striker installation part extending from the upper end of the front surface by being bent in a backward direction, the reinforce member striker installation part being superimposed on the striker bracket striker installation part, a striker connected to both the bracket striker installation part and the reinforce member striker installation part, and a latch being engageable with the striker.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a partition structure wherein the partition panel has an improved rigidity at the upper part thereof over a vehicle width direction, the supporting rigidity of the striker is maintained, and an excessively large impact energy applied to the partition panel is effectively absorbed by the deformation of the striker bracket, striker reinforcing member and upper inner panels.
The above object of the present invention is attained by the partition structure, wherein the partition panel comprises an upper inner panel, the upper inner panel welded to an upper edge of the outer panel to provide a configuration having a hollow cross section and extending in a widthwise direction, the reinforce base part of the striker reinforcing member and the base part of the striker bracket being connected with each other via the upper inner panel.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a partition structure wherein a striker contained in a lock mechanism is a rigidly installed, an impact load is effectively dispersed to a floor via hinge mechanisms, and to the vehicle body members via the lock mechanism, and an excessively large impact load applied to the partition panel is effectively absorbed by the deformation of a striker bracket, striker reinforcing member and an outer panel, so that the intrusion of the partition panel into a passenger compartment is prevented.
The above object of the present invention is attained by a partition structure for a vehicle having an opening provided between a passenger compartment and a cargo compartment provided behind the passenger compartment, and a floor extending from the passenger compartment to the cargo compartment, comprising a partition panel in a rectangular shape extending in a widthwise direction of the vehicle for opening and closing the opening, the partition panel having an outer panel approximately in a rectangular shape fitting into the opening, a pair of hinge mechanisms provided for connecting lower corners of the partition panel with the floor, the hinge mechanisms supporting the partition panel so as to open and close the opening by raising the partition panel to provide a closed state and by lowering the partition panel to provide an open state, a lock mechanism for supporting the partition panel in the closed state by engagement of an upper part of the partition panel with a vehicle body member, the lock mechanism comprising an outer panel striker installation part extending from an upper end of the outer panel into a front direction, a striker reinforcing member having a reinforce base part connected to the outer panel and a reinforce member striker installation part extending from an upper end of the reinforce base part in a front direction, the reinforce member striker installation part being superimposed on the outer panel striker installation part, a striker bracket connected to the outer panel, the striker bracket having a base part, a front surface extending from an upper end of the base part with a rising inclination in a forward direction, and a bracket striker installation part extending from the upper end of the front surface by being bent in a backward direction, the bracket striker installation part being superimposed on the outer panel striker installation part and reinforce member striker installation part, providing a superimposed installation part, a striker supported by the superimposed installation part, and a latch being engageable with the striker.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a partition structure wherein a partition panel has an improved rigidity at the upper part thereof over a vehicle width direction, the supporting rigidity of the striker is maintained, and an excessively large impact energy applied to the partition panel is effectively absorbed by the deformation of the striker bracket, striker reinforcing member, outer panel and upper inner panels.
The above object of the present invention is attained by the partition structure, wherein the partition panel comprises an upper inner panel, the upper inner panel welded to an upper edge of the outer panel to provide a configuration having a hollow cross section and extending in a widthwise direction, the reinforce base part of the striker reinforcing member and the base part of the striker bracket being connected with each other via the upper inner panel.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a partition structure wherein the partition panel has an improved rigidity without the weight increase, an impact load applied to the partition panel is dispersedly transmitted to the entire body of the vehicle, and an excessively large impact energy applied to the partition panel is effectively absorbed by the deformation of the partition panel, and torsional deformation of the plate pin supporting part by the transmission of load via the hinge bracket and a hinge pin.
The above object of the present invention is attained by the partition structure, wherein the partition panel comprises a lower inner panel, the lower panel welded to a lower edge of the outer panel to provide a configuration having a hollow cross section and extending in a widthwise direction, a pair of side inner panels extending along lateral sides of the outer panel, lower ends of the side inner panels being connected to the lower inner panel, upper ends of the side inner panels being connected to the upper inner panel and a center inner panel vertically provided at a center of the outer panel, an upper end and a lower end of the center inner panel being respectively connected to the upper inner panel and the lower inner panel, each of the hinge mechanisms comprising a hinge plate having a base plate connected to the floor and a plate pin supporting part raised approximately vertically from the base plate and extending in a lengthwise direction of the vehicle, a hinge bracket having a mounting part connected to the lower inner panel and the upper inner panel, and a bracket pin supporting part extending from the mounting part and opposing the plate pin supporting part, and a hinge pin extending in a widthwise direction of the vehicle and rotatably connecting the bracket pin supporting part with the plate pin supporting part.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a partition structure wherein an impact load is further effectively dispersed to the partition panel, so that impact energy is more effectively absorbed.
The above object of the present invention is attained by the partition structure, wherein the partition panel comprises a center reinforcing member, the center reinforcing member welded to the outer panel to provide a configuration having a hollow cross section and extending in a vertical direction, lower reinforcing members extending in a widthwise direction between the center reinforcing member and the side inner panels having a predetermined distance from the center reinforcing member, the lower reinforcing members and the outer panel providing a configuration having a hollow cross section and extending in a widthwise direction, lower ends of the lower reinforcing members being connected to the lower inner panel, upper reinforcing members extending in a widthwise direction of the vehicle between the center reinforcing member and the side inner panels having a predetermined distance from the center reinforcing member, the upper reinforcing members and the outer panel providing a configuration having a hollow cross section and extending in a widthwise direction, upper ends of the lower reinforcing members being connected to the upper inner panel.